


Я не против (если ты разденешься)

by foina_cale



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale





	Я не против (если ты разденешься)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Won't Mind (if you take off all your clothes)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6000) by ifeelbetter. 



Когда они начали разрешать все споры в постели (где и без того было потрясающе), возникло несколько проблем. Артур составил список. И написал Имсу, назначив встречу в двух кварталах от своей нью-йоркской квартиры, в Старбаксе. Он посчитал, что в Старбаксе даже Имс не сможет возбудиться – это же Старбакс.

Когда он подъехал, Имс уже ждал у входа. Они вошли, заказали кофе (чёрный для Артура, Имсу – с огромным количеством сахара и взбитых сливок), исчезли в туалете и вернулись ещё до того, как бариста объявил, что их заказ готов.

– Это просто смешно, – заметил Артур, заправляя рубашку.

– Безусловно, – согласился Имс. Волосы у него на затылке стояли торчком, потому что Артур за них хватался.

– Нам придётся что-то изменить, – Артур перегнулся через стол, пригладить имсовы вызывающе растрёпанные волосы. – Я составил список.

Имс поймал Артура за руку, тот уже привёл его причёску в порядок, и теперь просто пропускал пряди волос сквозь пальцы, и это стало похоже на ласку.

– Артур, – предостерёг он.

Артур отнял руку и откашлялся.

– Я составил список, – повторил он.

Имс быстро прочёл список, который передал ему Артур.

 _Вред от Почти Непрерывного Секса:  
1\. Невнимательность к идеям, которые могли бы помочь в предстоящей работе.  
2\. Нарушается установленный порядок.  
3\. В конце концов, команда заметит, и разговор будет ужасно неловким.  
4\. Ты мне даже не нравишься._

– Раз ты ставишь вопрос вот так… Хотя меня заинтриговал порядок, в котором расположены пункты. То, что я тебе не нравлюсь – не главная причина, по которой ты хочешь прекратить заниматься со мной сексом?

– Нет, – ответил Артур, отказываясь развивать эту тему. Имс приподнял бровь.

– Так мы что… как там янки говорят? «Бросим употреблять»? – Имс аккуратно свернул список и подтолкнул его обратно Артуру.

– Да.

– Начнём прямо сейчас?

Их глаза встретились.

– Ох, ну хорошо, – решил Артур. – Но поедем ко мне. Туалет был просто отвратительный.

***

Эксперимент «Попробуем не спать друг с другом» они начали на следующее утро. Днём. После бранча… или около того.

Артур заказал билеты в Париж. В конце концов, не заниматься друг с другом сексом было бы легче на разных континентах. Он увидится с Ариадной, может быть, навестит Майлса. Приятно и полезно.

Через пару дней после прилёта он обедал с Ариадной. Она болтала о своих лекциях, и о том, как Майлс пошёл ей на встречу, и теперь она делает самостоятельную работу по своим записям, но при этом ведёт роскошный образ жизни и путешествует по всему миру с Домом. Артур пытался остаться заинтересованным, но обнаружил, что дёргает ногой, как при нервном тике. Так продолжалось уже сутки.

– Ты должен быть в другом месте? – немного раздражённо спросила Ариадна.

– Нет, – Артур нахмурился. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ты всё время смотришь на часы. И явно скучаешь.

Артур нахмурился ещё больше.

– Дело не в тебе… – начал он, но тут же захлопнул рот. Смешно, если разговор из пункта номер 3 состоится сейчас, когда они с Имсом и сексом-то уже не занимаются. Он неловко поёжился: – Я… кое о чём думаю.

Ариадна подняла глаза к небу.

– Уже планируешь работу в Марокко, да? Господи, Артур, Кобб же только вчера решил за неё взяться.

Артур нахмурился. Ему никто не говорил про Марокко. Он принялся вспоминать последние два дня, пытаясь понять, не мог ли пропустить какое-нибудь упоминание от Кобба, что у них будет новое задание.

Артур потянулся к тому карману, в котором обычно лежал телефон. Конечно, там был пропущенный вызов. Он смутно помнил, как утром целый час листал список контактов и каждый раз задерживался на имени Имса, а потом, в припадке раздражения, кинул телефон через комнату.

Позже в тот день Артур и близко не подходил к телефону, а теперь на экране мигал пропущенный вызов от Кобба.

Пункт номер 2 в действии.

***

Заметив расстёгнутую верхнюю пуговицу имсовой рубашки, Артур прикусил язык вместо того, чтобы напомнить Имсу, что тот ни разу не имитировал детей и потому план у него – тупой. Тогда пришлось пересмотреть список.

По первым трем пунктам случился полный провал, несмотря на Эксперимент. Четвёртый, надо признать, был чем-то средним между полной ложью и безобидным обманом.

Требовалось как можно быстрее найти способ прервать Эксперимент, прежде чем что-то ещё пойдёт не так. Очевидно, он обязан был соблазнить Имса.

С этой задачей возникли затруднения. Не то чтобы Артур был неопытен в искусстве соблазнения – нет-нет, опыта у него хватало, – просто в том, что происходило между ним и Имсом, никогда не проглядывалось логики. Он не знал, почему его привлекает Имс, не говоря уж о том, почему сам Имс хочет именно его. Поэтому повторить череду событий, приведших к страстным и продолжительным занятиям сексом, было почти невозможно.

Тут Артур понял, что Имс замолчал и смотрит на него. И все остальные тоже.

– Извини, что? – встряхнувшись, спросил он.

***

Может, дело в костюмах. Артур прекрасно сознавал, что костюмы у него потрясающие. Один из них он ни разу прежде не надевал на работу – этот костюм был сшит специально для него удалившимся от дел иссохшим стариком-портным, который жил в одном из глухих переулков Бристоля и однажды заставил Гэри Гранта прождать на улице три часа, прежде чем соблаговолил к нему выйти. Артур умел быть убедительным, и потому костюм достался ему бесплатно. Артур никогда не надевал его на работу, ведь он бы обязательно помялся. Или испачкался в крови.

Он надел этот костюм. Сквозь гигантские окна падали косые лучи солнечного света, и в этот момент он встретился с Имсом взглядом и ослабил галстук.

Имс облизал губы.

«Туше», – подумал Артур.

***

Во время задания – в сновидении их цели! – Имс принялся поедать банан. И это выглядело, мягко говоря, чрезвычайно непристойно.

– Господи Иисусе, – выдохнула стоящая рядом с Артуром Ариадна. Артур был всецело с ней согласен.

Имс ухмыльнулся.

***

Позже, когда они вернулись в реальный мир, Артуру пришлось лишь расстегнуть запонки и закатать рукава рубашки, чтобы Имс поспешно извинился и вышел.

Они играли в нелепую «Кто первый сдастся» игру последние три недели. Работа была уже выполнена, но это обстоятельство их не остановило. Артур последовал за Имсом в Норидж, встретиться с его семьёй (пришлось по-быстрому придумывать объяснение получше чем «Я хочу заставить тебя захотеть заняться со мной сексом, чтобы потом можно было винить во всём тебя, потому что ты сдался первым»), и они продолжали повышать ставки.

Потом Имс последовал за Артуром, когда тому пришлось из-за работы поехать в Париж, но игра продолжалась, а секс в их жизнь всё ещё не вернулся. Никогда в жизни у правой руки Артура не было такого напряжённого месяца.

В Париже Имс то и дело возникал будто из ниоткуда. Артур мог, например, следовать за целью по туристическим достопримечательностям города, и рядом неожиданно появлялся Имс, с блинчиками в руке, и предлагал Артуру попробовать один. Артур не согласился бы, но на самом деле не мог не смотреть, скрестив ноги, как Имс слизывает с пальцев крем. Или Артур мог после тяжёлого рабочего дня сидеть в баре, и ему на бедро вдруг ложилась рука Имса, хотя он даже не замечал, что тот сидит рядом.

И вот, в порыве, который легко мог оказаться как гениальным ходом, так и глупейшей ошибкой, Имс, пьяный в зюзю, появился у Артура на пороге.

Когда Артур пришёл домой, Имс валялся на крыльце и тихо напевал что-то из репертуара Эдит Пиаф. Артур мгновение помедлил, завороженный звучанием французского в устах Имса… на то, чтобы вырваться из фантазий, ушло ещё немного времени.

– Ты валяешься на моём крыльце, – заметил Артур.

– Составил список, – не открывая глаз, ответил Имс. Он протянул Артуру салфетку.

 _1\. Секс – твой друг.  
2\. И полезная физическая нагрузка.  
3\. Я потрясающе интересный собеседник.  
 ~~4\. Ты мне тоже не нравишься, высокомерный мерзавец.~~_

Последний пункт было почти не разобрать, его так зачеркнули, что порвали салфетку.

– Ага, хорошо, – Артур пнул Имса носком ботинка. – Давай, заходи.

Артур решил считать, что их Эксперимент провалился.


End file.
